


Trapped

by rzkstyles260



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzkstyles260/pseuds/rzkstyles260
Summary: It's a busy day for Till and Richard... that is until they step into the elevator...





	Trapped

**(Till's POV)**

 

 

"How many interviews did you say you had again?"

"Four," I sigh.

"Yipes. Good luck with that."

"Why don't you take my place?"

"Nice try, Till. I already took care of all mine yesterday."

"Damn!"

 

Richard laughs as I press the call button for the elevator. I sigh once more. I should've taken up Richard's offer to join him for yoga class. Oh well, I guess. The elevator doors slide open and we step inside. I hit the lobby button and lean up against the back wall.

 

"Regretting your decision?" asks Richard as he adjusts the bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Kinda."

"Look on the bright side: At least you won't have to do any more interviews for a long time after this."

"I know."

 

Richard stands next to me as the elevator doors slide shut. He does have a valid point. At least the interviews are between fifteen minutes to a half-hour. As I'm thinking all this; the lights go out and the elevator comes to a sudden stop.

 

"What the fuck?!" Richard exclaims as the emergency lights turn on.

"Seems like the elevator broke down."

"What do we do?!"

"Don't panic just yet. Let's just wait and see what happens."

 

Richard takes a deep breath as I look at my watch. Hmm... Looks like I'm going to be late. It wouldn't be the first time, nor will it be the last.

 

"Great... No service," says Richard while pulling out his phone.

"I'm not surprised."

"I'm all out of ideas," he sighs.

"Hmm..."

 

I pull my own phone out of my coat pocket and look at it. Damn! No service on mine either. Oh well. I guess we're stuck in here for a while. Just the two of us. Wait a minute...

 

"Richard?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any lotion in your bag?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Perfect."

"Do you need some?"

"Yes."

"OK. Just a second."

 

Richard opens his bag and sets it down. Then he bends over and starts digging through it. Now we're talking. What he doesn't know is that I've always dreamed of having sex in an elevator. I hope he's willing, because he's turning me on right now.

 

"There it is! Why I put it at the bottom is beyond me. Here you-" he cuts himself off with a gasp, "Till!"

"What?"

"Are you serious right now?!"

"It's not my fault you're bent over with your gorgeous ass in the air. What did you expect?"

"If you wanted to kill the time with sex; then you should have told me up front."

"Why?"

"Because I have this."

 

He pulls out a bottle of lubricant and puts the lotion back into his bag.

 

"Tada!"

"I didn't know you carried that around."

"Hey. You never know."

 

He never fails to amaze me. He sets the bottle down and straightens up. Then he turns around and puts his arms around my neck.

 

"You think we can get this done quickly?"

"It depends."

"All right then. I guess we shouldn't waste any time."

"Now you're speaking my language."

 

Richard laughs as I put my hands on his ass and gently squeeze. He presses his lips against mine and we shove our tongues in each other's mouths. After a minute we slowly break the kiss and Richard puts his arms down.

 

"So how are we going to do this, Till?"

"Hmm... How about you grab onto the railing on the side wall and bend over."

"OK. It looks to be the perfect height."

 

Richard steps over to the side wall and pulls his pants down. Hmm? He's not wearing any underwear. That's extremely rare. He grabs onto the rail and slowly bends over.

 

"This is perfect. I'm ready when you are."

 

I pick up the lubricant and stand behind Richard. His ass is so perfect in every way. He spreads his legs as far as possible as I undo my belt and pop the button on my jeans.

 

"What's the hold up?"

"Patience Richard. I need to pull my pants down first."

"Oh."

 

Richard wiggles his ass around as I pull down the zipper and set the bottle down. Then I pull my pants and underwear down and pick the bottle back up.

 

"Come on Till! I'm tired of waiting!"

"Quiet!"

 

I give his ass a good smack as I push the top of the bottle open. He moans as I pour a small amount of lube in my hand and coat my fingers.

 

"You like that?"

"Yes! I love it when you spank me."

"You're so kinky."

"Just the way you like it right?"

"Yes. Now don't be alarmed and relax. I'm starting with two."

"Alright."

 

Richard takes a deep breath as I bring my hand to his entrance. I carefully push my fingers inside and begin exploring. He lets out a high-pitched moan as I stick yet another finger inside and find that special spot deep within him.

 

"Feels like you're ready for me to be deep inside you now," I say as I carefully pull my fingers out.

"Finally! I can't wait any longer."

 

I pour some more lube onto my hand and close the top. Then I set it down and cover my throbbing, rock-hard cock.

 

"Alright, my sweet Richard. I'm going in," I say as I grab his hips.

"About damn time!"

"Relax and breathe deep... That's it. Again... Excellent! You're doing great so far. One more time... There! Now I'm in all the way."

"It kind of hurts, Till."

"I know. I'll try to be gentle."

"OK. I guess you can move at any time."

 

I carefully pull out and slowly thrust back in. I have forgotten that this is only the fourth time we've ever had sex since we got together about a month ago. Richard begins to relax a little more as I slowly establish a steady rhythm. Soon Richard's moans turn into screams of pleasure as I pound into him, relentlessly.

 

"Oh, Till! F-Fuck me harder!"

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. You asked for it."

 

I aim for his spot and begin thrusting hard and deep against it. Richard begins cussing up a storm and grips the rail with all his might.

 

"I... can't hold off any longer!"

"It's OK, Richard! Let go!"

"F-Fuck!!!"

 

Richard suddenly gets quiet and starts panting really hard. All of a sudden, he lets out a loud scream as he reaches his climax. His spasms clench me really tight; causing me to throw back my head and release deep within him.

 

"That was amazing, Till! How do you do that?" Richard pants as I carefully pull out of him.

"I've had lots of practice."

"Oh. I see."

 

We get dressed and Richard grabs the bottle off the floor. He puts it into his bag and pulls out some tissues.

 

"What's with the tissues?"

"Heh. I need to get rid of the evidence."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

 

I look at my watch as Richard begins cleaning up the mess he made. Wow. We've been stuck in here for over forty-five minutes now. What's taking so long?

 

"How long have we been in here?"

"Nearly an hou-"

 

Suddenly, the lights turn back on and the elevator begins moving. About time. Richard puts the tissues in his bag and closes it. Then he picks it up and hangs it on his shoulder.

 

"Finally!"

"I'm so late for my interview right now."

"And I'm going to be late for class."

 

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open. We step off as a couple of technicians run towards us.

 

"See! I told you there were people in there!" one of them says.

"Are you guys alright?!"

"We're fine," I say as I put my hands in my coat pockets.

"We're so sorry. It's not the first time it's malfunctioned."

"Don't worry about it. Now if you'll excuse us; we really need to get going now."

"Of course. Have a good day, you guys."

"Same to you."

 

Richard and I begin walking towards the doors as the techs start working on the elevator. Let's hope that when Richard and I get back; the elevator will malfunction again. I have a couple more fantasies I would love to fulfill in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on DeviantArt on April 26, 2014. It was beta read by a fellow Deviant so it's a little different compared to my other work. Please enjoy!


End file.
